The present disclosure relates to a toner container including two storage portions for storing toner, and relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that can form an image on a paper sheet by using developer that includes toner. In this type of image forming apparatus, a toner container for supplying toner to a developing device in the image forming apparatus is provided. The toner container is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. When the toner in the toner container is consumed and the toner container becomes empty, the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus to be replaced with a new toner container filled with unused toner.
In addition, the conventional image forming apparatus includes a cleaning device and a waste toner container, wherein the cleaning device removes used toner (waste toner) that has remained on a photoconductor drum after a transfer, and the waste toner container stores the waste toner removed by the cleaning device.